The Immortality of Wolf and Blood
by shadowedangel1
Summary: Ok, Merlin and Morgana are in some form of twisted love, Mordred kills her, how far will Merlin go to have her back and to never lose her again.


Hello Everyone, this is my first fan fiction, its mainly been wrote to keep my friend Emma happy !

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

* * *

The chill blew through the night biting into his face, the boat stirred in the black waters of the sea, it had been years since Merlin had travelled to the isle of the blessed but this night he needed magic. Magic that was hidden in the tombs, in library of Trinity trees, Merlin's mind wandered back through the last 3 years he remembered her touch the slight pale flesh accentuated by the crow black hair, their relationship was one of passion, hate is another form of love after all. His soul urned for hers every day, curse Arthur! Curse Modred! Curse the war! Curse Uther! Because of all this he was forced into battling the one he loved and she had died, Mordeds fault! He repeated the scene in his head a hundred times a day, the dragon blade tore through her beautiful body as if it was paper, he burnt the druid alive for that. Now though it could all change, on the isle of the blessed he could resurrect Morgana and make sure that they would never part, immortality, by the laws of the old religion someone had to be sacrificed, which was fine with him, his heart had froze long ago.

He returned to the reality in front of him, the small vessel had arrived. Merlin stretched himself up from the hard wooden plank that formed the seat, and strode with purpose to the high alter of the Priestesses, never before him had it been used by a male magic user. But he is Emrys, he is magic itself ! He draw a knife from out of a holster on his belt, he dug the silver blade into the flesh of his hand, the knife bite and it sliced across, the crimson liquid pooling in his cupped palm, he turned his hand upside down the blood splatter and dripped upon the alter, he the repeated the action on his right hand, He felt light headedness crept in to his conciseness, as the edges of his vision blurred he slammed both his hands on the altar, De réir mo chuid fola a oscailt mé an doras leis na crainn de bán ar dubh agus liath, the ancient words forced out of his throat as his vision went black.

Merlin awoke his head felt... well it felt like Arthur had just flung a plate at him, those silver plates did hurt! His eyes flashed open and he saw at once that the spell had worked he was laid in the middle of three great trees, the Trees of The Triple Goddess!

Merlin looked around he was in a circular room the three trees at the centre, around the room the walls were filled with book cases about 8 foot high, crammed with different size books, all thought to be lost to world, the ceiling was painted in grey, black and white and in the centre of it was a purple tree symbol, it was the crest of the original Priestesses family line. Merlin rose from the floor which he noticed was white marble with streaks of black running through it. He brought his hand together in front of him in an almost praying position and vibrated softly as he allowed his magic to flow and locate the best book to return his Dark Princess to him.

I book suddenly rushed off the shelf right at his head, Merlin ducked quickly but found that the room somehow had a sense of humour and dropped the big leather bound tomb upon his head ! "Ouch !" He gasped out, glad that there was no one to witness that.

He picked up the book from the floor and looked at the cover, Apocryffa o atgyfodiad was ingraved on the cover. Merlin flicked through, it his finger tips moving quickly on the pages yellowed by the years until he came to correct page. On ther parachment there was a image of an equal sided tringale with black candles, Black rose candles he noted, the black rose candles were intresting in that the preform of the spell had to tap into the darkest corners of their nature in order for them to work, He read the spell at the bottum of the page silently in order to get a grasp on it. He looked up from the book, he could hear his heart in his ears, he could do, he could bring her back, all it would cost him were the souls of two magic uses he had known at any point in his life, Mordred and Nimueh, he killed and now he could get one other on them again !

He looked toward the trees and noticed each tree had a small space at the top amongst the root of the branches designed to candles, he smirked slightly allowing himself a moment of appreciation for the long dead High priestesses of the old religion. Merlin stood in the centre of the trees and spread his arms wide, candles of black almost grew out the trees, on the white tree, the contrast was striking. With his arms still spread out wide at his sides he spun in a slow circle until a red lines joined the bases of the three trees, standing in the centre his hands in a prayer position the thumbs crossed over each other, he began to chant, "Yr wyf yn galw ar eneidiau bellach wedi mynd , eu hud Rhoddaf am ei godi , yr wyf yn galw ar enwau fy gelynion baished , Morderd a Nimueh , yr wyf yn rhoi fy hun i dywyllwch y nos hon , felly mae fy nghariad fy gynnydd . MORGANA !" As he chanted the spell his eyes glowed gold like pure fire, the flames upon the candles moved as like leaf upon the three trees, a wind blow the leafs flew around his, his mind focused on two things Morgana and His darkest anger deep inside, the leafs changed form and black, grey and white light mingled with pure orange gold, the moved into the form of a small twister the wind from the high level of magic blowing Merlin's hair all over. He opened his eyes and gasped as the lights faded for Morgana to be stood there, she looked at him, "Emmy ?" she muttered barely whisper, as if the loudness could take him from her, "Gana" he replied a black tear trickling down his left cheek, little did he know that would be the last tear he could shed.


End file.
